Illumination Theory
Illumination Theory is the ninth and final track on Dream Theater's self-titled 12th studio album. It is very cinematic in sound, particularly the introduction. This song is also one of five songs in Dream Theater's discography that passes 20 minutes in length. It is split into five movements, of which two are instrumental. The movements are as follows: * I. Paradoxe de la Lumière Noire (instrumental) (0:00 – 1:21) * II. Live, Die, Kill (1:21 – 6:55) * III. The Embracing Circle (instrumental) (6:55 – 11:10) * IV. The Pursuit of Truth (11:10 – 15:17) * V. Surrender, Trust & Passion (15:17 – 22:17) John Petrucci recorded this song using a 7-string guitar tuned 1 whole step down (A-D-G-C-F-A-D). Personnel Band * Mike Mangini - Drums, percussion * John Petrucci - Guitar, backing vocals, lyrics * John Myung - Bass * James LaBrie - Lead vocals * Jordan Rudess - Keyboard/piano Strings *Misha Gutenberg (Concert Master), Larisa Vollis - Violin I *Yelena Khaimova, Yevgeniy Mansurov - Violin 2 *Aleksandr Anisimov, Noah Wallace - Viola *Anastasia Golenisheva, Valeriya Sholokhova - Cello *Len Sluetsky - Contrabass Lyrics I. PARADOXE DE LA LUMIÈRE NOIRE (Instrumental) II. LIVE, DIE, KILL Consider this question, Look deep inside Deliver a true confession What are you willing to live for? Consider this question, Open your eyes Examine your own reflection What are you willing to die for? When your back's against the wall, And your time's uncertain Consider this question, No standing by When flesh and blood are threatened What are you willing to kill for? We seek to understand We cry with head in hand The bridges we build to connect The distance that makes us forget Hate dividing us Love reminding us of our shared humanity Hope can be a shadow fleeting I would rather die believing Chancing it all in a final act of faith We seek to understand We cry with head in hand A story that needs to be told An answer that begs to be found The beauty we wish to behold Is never too far away III. THE EMBRACING CIRCLE (Instrumental) IV. THE PURSUIT OF TRUTH Mothers for their children Husbands for their wives Martyrs for the kingdom Fighting for your life A soldier for his country A junkie for the high Teachers for their students Vengeance for a crime Rebels for their freedom A tyrant for the praise Cowards for salvation Money, love and fame Noble and brave Lay down our lives for the cause Death over shame Grace before glory V. SURRENDER, TRUST & PASSION To really feel the joy in life (Feel the joy in life) You must suffer through the pain (Suffer through the pain) When you surrender to the light (Surrender to the light) You can face the darkest days (Face the darkest days) If you open up your eyes (Open up your eyes) And you put your trust in love (Put you trust in love) On those cold and endless nights (Cold and endless nights) You'll never be alone (Never be alone) Passion glows within your heart (Glows within your heart) Like a furnace burning bright (Furnace burning bright) Until you struggle through the dark (Struggle through the dark You'll never know that you’re alive Never know Know that you’re alive You'll never know You’ll never know You’ll never know You’ll never know Trivia If one is to listen to this track, they would notice that the actual song itself ends at 19:15, leaving roughly three minutes left. A good part of this space is silence, but starting at 19:48 is a duet between Jordan on piano and Petrucci on guitar. The music being played here is very melodic, as evidenced by the fact that it is very slow, and Petrucci's use of a volume pedal and Rudess' use of an acoustic piano. This eventually fades out to the end of the album. Category:Dream Theater Era Category:Songs over 15 minutes of length Category:Epics Category:7-string guitar songs